Dark Clouds
by WindyRainyNights
Summary: Expect the unexpected in this dramatic retake of Passions. Suprising relationships, betrayals and more! Rated PG13 for some graphic violence and language. Please read and review- this is my first fanfic.


Harmony Hospital February 13th, 2004 1:26 AM  
  
Gwen was lying in the hospital bed, feeling very dizzy. There were bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes hurt and she had no idea what was going on. Last thing she remembered.  
  
I was in the garage. looking for something. It was at night, and Ethan had just caught Theresa sneaking in to see Little Ethan. Mom ordered Theresa off the premises. My God, when is that woman ever gonna give it a rest? I was going to stick up for Theresa but I didn't want to upset my mother. Is it really that wrong to want to see your own child? I was feeling sort of bad for Theresa, the way my mother threatened her and all. And then I was in the garage. I heard a noise. It came from behind the storage shelves. Who could it have been?  
  
Could it have been Theresa? IT MUST HAVE BEEN! No one else would want her dead. except.  
  
Beth..?  
  
Gwen looked around the hospital room. It was 1:30 in the morning. The hospital would be on low security. It would be easy for her sneak out, find Theresa and Beth and see where they were this night. Gwen took a shaky breath and stepped out of the hospital bed. The cold linoleum sparked her up. She quickly found her bathrobe and slipped it on over her patterned hospital gown. "I've worn too many of these in the last few months." Gwen mumbles, and sneaks out of the hospital room.  
  
Gwen easily sneaks out of the hospital, and is headed for the Lopez- Fitzgerald home. "If Theresa did this to me, she's going to pay." Gwen stumbled and fell down in the middle of the road. Her ankle throbbed with pain and Gwen mumbled a few curses. She got up, a bit wobbly, and continued down the road. Gwen had to drag her ankle behind her.  
  
Main Street February 13th, 2004 1:57 AM  
  
Theresa couldn't sleep.  
  
She decided to go to the Book Café; maybe Beth would still be there, she worked late. Beth was a good friend. Theresa had too much on her mind.  
  
"I want to see Little Ethan!" cried Theresa, slapping the steering wheel. She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she drove down the winding street. "Damn it, Rebecca. Why do you have to destroy my life? My God, I'm not responsible for Sarah's death! Ethan always leads me on. I can't help it if I loved him." Theresa shut off her radio. The only noise was the soft tires hitting the pavement.  
  
"Huh. what's that, up ahead? Looks almost like a person."  
  
Gwen was lying in the middle of the road, clutching her ankle in pain. Tears rolled down Gwen's face as she thought of her luck.  
  
"Damn Friday the 13th," Gwen mumbled. And then she heard the car approaching. "Oh my God, I'm going to get hit."  
  
Theresa slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. "Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
".Gwen!" Theresa gasped, seeing the injured blonde in the middle of the road."  
  
"Please, help me." moaned Gwen.  
  
"Oh my God, Gwen, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Gwen turned around to see Theresa's face staring at her. "I don't know, Theresa, why don't you tell me why I woke up in the hospital?" Gwen said in a nasty voice.  
  
Theresa felt taken aback. "Gwen, I had no idea you were in the hospital. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"  
  
Gwen sighed. "Please, I would really appreciate it."  
  
"Sure, let me help you into the car."  
  
Gwen limped over to the small car and Theresa helped her in. Gwen was suspicious of Theresa. She offered me help so quickly. And I'm surprised no one told her that I was in the hospital. Gwen meant Ethan and she felt the tears sting her eyes. "Ethan." she murmured quietly.  
  
"What was that?" asked Theresa, becoming a bit excited.  
  
Gwen could sense the different tone in Theresa's voice. "Nothing."  
  
Theresa tried to hide her disappointment. Wait, why am I getting disappointed? Ethan is a lying, cheating skunk who is working for the lawyers to get little Ethan taken away from me. I can't still love him. I'm in love with Fox. Theresa was unsure with herself.  
  
The two women sat in quiet as Theresa drove through the town. "Why were you outside, Gwen?"  
  
"I was in the hospital. I knew it was someone's fault I was in there," Gwen said, trying not to sound too suspicious of Theresa.  
  
"Someone's fault? Who do you think did it?" Theresa asked, growing nervous. She knew too well about Gwen's violent temper.  
  
"Well, you know, the whole thing with Beth Wallace is still creeping me out," Gwen admitted. Get her even more nervous, Gwen thought to herself.  
  
"What happened with Beth?" asked Theresa, instantly curious. "I've been working at the Book Café lately, and I haven't noticed anything weird."  
  
Could it be possible? Thought Gwen. Could Beth and Theresa be in cahoots, planning my downfall as we speak? "Well, it's an interesting story. I was outside of Dr. Culver's office."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Theresa cut in, "but isn't Dr. Culver Beth's doctor who helped her during her pregnancy?"  
  
"Yeah, I was actually going to see him about Beth." Gwen immediately wished she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Why? Did she do something to Martin? I was actually on my way over to the Book Café to drop something off and hopefully talk to Beth. I mean, she is my sister-in-law."  
  
"She. tried to run me over," said Gwen quietly as Beth pulled onto the street where the Book Café was.  
  
"WHAT?" cried Theresa. "Are you sure it was Beth?"  
  
Gwen sighed. "I am, but everyone else isn't. Beth. Beth knows I think Baby Martin is really Sheridan's. It makes perfect sense, when you think about it. Why do you think Martin and Sheridan bond so well together? And look at what happened on Christmas Mass, you can't just forget what Sheridan did."  
  
Theresa sighed. "Yeah, that makes sense, but Luis. got Beth pregnant. He. was, um. there. when Martin was conceived." Theresa couldn't help but laughing a bit. "Oh, look, we're here. Hey, that looks like Beth."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I want a word with her."  
  
"Are you sure you should do that with your ankle? You seemed in pain when I picked you up."  
  
"I don't care," Gwen mumbled. "I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said uncertainly. "Let's, um. go then."  
  
Book Café February 13th, 2004 2:17 AM  
  
Beth looked out the window of the Book Café. "Oh, Theresa is here. huh, I don't remember her offering to do the graveyard shift here at the café. and who is that with her? Well, hey, if it's another customer, what do I care?" Beth turned on the coffeepot. The small bell at the top of the door jingled as Theresa walked in with her guest.  
  
"Hey, Theresa," Beth called, not looking up from her work. "I didn't know you'd be coming this late. Who do you have with you?"  
  
"Gwen," Theresa said, and Beth knocked over the bowl of sugar. "Gwen!?" cried Beth, trying to cover up her surprise. "Sorry, I thought you were in the hospital."  
  
"I was," said Gwen. "Do you have any idea why?"  
  
Beth was shaking, but kept her back to Gwen and Theresa. "Ummm, no. why do you ask?"  
  
"You bitch," Gwen moaned. "I know it was you."  
  
Beth began to panic. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.  
  
"No, no, no, Gwen, you have it all wrong," Theresa cried.  
  
Beth whirled around to see Gwen's hands around Theresa's throat, choking the life out of her. "GWEN, STOP!" cried Beth, running over, trying to pull the two apart. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she cried, but Gwen wouldn't let go of Beth.  
  
"Liar, bitch, back-stabbing hoe!" Gwen screamed, shaking Theresa's shoulders, and letting them hit the table with a horrible thud.  
  
"Get the hell off of me, you psycho bitch!" Theresa yelled, trying to become free of Gwen's grip.  
  
"You're a MURDERER, THERESA LOPEZ-FITZGERALD! YOU KILLED MY BABY, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Gwen, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! BETH, YOU IDIOT, HELP!" Theresa screamed.  
  
Beth was really enjoying seeing the two trying to kill each other. "Guys, Gwen, come on," Theresa said, prying Gwen away from Theresa. Gwen falls back, pinning Beth underneath her. Theresa gets off the table, and backs away from Gwen.  
  
It's not long before Gwen is up again, charging at Theresa. She never saw it coming. Theresa hits the floor, fists flying, and Theresa doesn't car if she's being vicious. Who cares if she's a good girl? Gwen has pushed her too far, and she's not pregnant now.  
  
"MY GOD GWEN! I THOUGHT WE HAD GOTTEN SOMEWHERE!" This time Theresa was dealing the punches. Gwen was whimpering in pain as Theresa's fists hit her cheek, scarlet blood mixing with her tears. Gwen felt every punch hit her cheeks and her bones, rattling everything.  
  
Gwen tried to stand up. Theresa pulled her down. But Theresa was growing tired. Gwen managed to get up off the ground for a minute, and tries to run to the door. Beth stands behind the counter, laughing at what is going on. Theresa had fire in her eyes. The rage against Gwen was building, and wasn't stopping for anything.  
  
"Theresa, stop. let's. talk."  
  
"No, you bitch. You've hurt me long enough. You're better off dead. I couldn't give a damn about you or your husband. Just leave me the hell alone."  
  
Theresa backed Gwen into a tight corner. Gwen's breathing was choppy as her back leaned against a window.  
  
"You took away everything that I had, Gwen. The man that I love, my son. what else, Gwen!? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Stop. mercy. on. soul." Gwen was dizzy again. she couldn't think straight as Theresa's hands pushed her through the window and into the cold snow on the ground.  
  
Theresa growled at the sight of Gwen lying on the ground. Beth was mortified. She quickly picked up the phone and called 911. "Yeah, this is Beth Wallace from the Book Café." Beth was scared beyond belief. "And I'd like to report a murder." 


End file.
